My best friend
by Last-Black
Summary: Caleb's wife may be his best friend but there are days when he just needs to tell her how he feels.
1. God Gave Me You Blake Shelton

**So in my boredom and writers block this series of oneshot songfics popped into my head. This is just the first one. Everything else should be updated in a week or two. **

**Dedicated to my bestest friend in the world. 3ya T**

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

Cason crawled on the floor towards his father who was lying on his back propped up against the sofa. The two year old shook his father's leg. His father jumped startled. Cason gave his best lion roar.

"Problems, Cay?" Cason's mother asked leaning in the doorway.

"Not at all. Cason just scared me to death." The father said. He swung his son up. Cason giggled. He reached for his mother.

"He's just like you Caleb Danvers." She said.

"And nothing like you Shay Danvers?" Caleb asked. He kissed her lips quickly and kissed Cason's head. "I've gotta get to the studio." He disappeared out the front door. He wasn't going to tell her about the song he had been writing for her. He'd been thinking about their relationship since high school and it was perfect.

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

I've been a walking heartache  
>I've made a mess of me<br>The person that I've been lately  
>Ain't who I wanna be<p>

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

_F__ebruary 2005_

_Caleb helped her grab her bags. Shay Tyson was a light packer. She didn't have much except a few extra clothes the police had let her get. _

"_I could've got them." She murmured. _

"_I got it Shay." Caleb said. He closed the trunk._

"_But you didn't have to." She argued. _

"_But I did." Caleb said. Shay smiled weakly at him. _

"_Then thank you." She said. She carried her backpack into the house. _

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

But you stay here right beside me  
>Watch as the storm goes through<br>And I need you

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

_February 2007_

"_Shay!" Caleb yelled. Shay looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her quickly. She smiled at him._

"_What was that for?" She asked._

"_Just thought it was necessary. It's kind of an anniversary for us." He said._

"_How?" She asked, snuggling back against him._

"_I met you two years ago today." Caleb said. Shay laughed. _

"_You remember that?" She asked._

"_How can I forget?" Caleb returned. Shay laid her head on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek._

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

_June 2007_

_Shay jumped onto Caleb's bed. He grabbed her around her waist. _

"_Good morning." She said giggling._

"_It's five in the morning, Shay." He said. She lay down beside him. Their hands intertwined. She stared at the ceiling._

"_We're graduating today." She said. _

"_You say that like it's a bad thing." Caleb said. _

"_I dunno. Guess I never thought I would. After everything with Sidney and those guys…" She said._

"_You would've. You're smart." He told her._

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

There's more here than what were seeing  
>A divine conspiracy<br>That you, an angel lovely  
>Could somehow fall for me<br>You'll always be love's great martyr  
>Ill be the flattered fool<br>and I need you

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

_March 2013_

"_Can I come in?" A woman asked Shay as Kate and Whitney helped her with her wedding dress._

"_You don't have to ask, Aunt Rose." Shay said. Rosalind laughed. _

"_You look beautiful, Shay. Your mom would've been proud of you. Your father too." She said. Shay smiled at her aunt. "I wanted you to have this. Something borrowed. Well given. It was your mother's." Rosalind handed her niece a necklace. It held a clear stone in it. "Let me put it on you."_

"_Thank you." Shay said. She kissed her aunt's cheek. The wedding march started. Whitney and Kate walked towards the doors. The doors opened. Kate and Whitney walked. The doors reclosed. Tyler leaned against the wall. _

"_Dad said he'd rather I'd walk you." He said. Shay hugged him. "You're beautiful, Cuz." He added. The doors reopened. Tyler took her hand. Everyone turned to look at them. Shay let Tyler lead her forward towards her future._

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

_January 2015_

"_It hurts, Cay." Shay moaned. Caleb smoothed her hair back. He'd been there with her for 18hours. _

"_You're doing good." He said. The doctor looked up at him._

"_I think a C-section would be our best bet." He said. Caleb nodded. Shay shook her head. _

"_What's wrong?" She cried. _

"_Nothing's wrong. It'll just be safer." The doctor said. A few hours later, a baby's cry rang out. Caleb kissed Shay's forehead. "It's a boy." _

"_That's Cason." Caleb said as the nurse showed them their son. Shay was crying again… Shay held her son as her cousin walked in. Tyler's wife Whitney followed holding her own son. _

"_Shay, he's adorable." Whitney cooed. Cason was sleeping just like his father who was asleep in a chair._

"_Isn't he? I'm sorry Whit but I think he's cuter than Taylor." Shay said. Whitney smiled. _

"_To each their own." She said. Tyler snorted. _

"_Cason's got two great parents but one of them is very selfish." He said. Shay swatted him._

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

On my own I'm only  
>Half of what I could be<br>I can't do without you  
>We are stitched together<br>And what love has tethered  
>I pray we never undo<p>

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

Caleb unlocked the door. He saw the TV on. He looked in the living room. Shay was asleep with Cason in his playpen. Caleb lifted Cason up and carried him to his bedroom.

"Night Cason." He said. Cason's brown eyes fluttered open.

"Dada?" He said. Caleb kissed his son's forehead.

"Night, night." He said. Cason went back to sleep. Caleb walked back downstairs. Shay was still asleep. "You gonna sleep down here?" He asked her as she opened her eyes.

"I was waiting for you to get home. Where's Case?" She asked.

"Asleep. I brought you something home." Caleb said. He handed her a demo CD. "Happy anniversary, Shay."

*************************************C**************************************************************************************

God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>God gave me you for the ups and downs  
>God gave me you for the days of doubt<br>For when I think I've lost my way  
>There are no words here left to say, it's true<br>God gave me you, gave me you  
>Gave me you<p> 


	2. You Don't Know Her Brantley Gilbert

**So I heard this song and it reminded me of these two. I plan on putting a fanfic up revolving around them but I'm having way too much fun with the songfics.**

**Song: You don't know her like I do**

**Artist: Brantley Gilbert**

**Dedicated to: my awesome boyfriend and best friends**

***********************Caleb and Shay*********************************************

Caleb fiddled with his phone. Shay had stormed out of his dorm room. His phone rang in his hand as he lay on his bed. The sheets still smelt like her.

"Hey Pogue." Caleb stated.

"Thought you might need a friend… listen I know you love Shay…" Pogue started.

"I don't wanna talk about her." Caleb swore.

"I'm heading over there. Game's on. That should take her off your mind." Pogue swore.

**Hey ole Friend, thanks for callin'**  
><strong>It's good to know somebody cares<strong>  
><strong>Now she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'<strong>  
><strong>Might be just too much to bear<strong>  
><strong>To hear somebody say It'll stop hurting<strong>  
><strong>To hear somebody say she ain't worth it,<strong>

_Shay squealed as Caleb grabbed her around the waist. He held onto her tightly as they fell into the pool. She clung to him. The duo resurfaced. Shay spit water out._

"_You know I can't swim." She accused. Caleb kissed her. _

"_I do know that. But babe, I'm a witch." He said. He dunked them under the water. Shay clawed at him. She gasped as they sat on the bottom of the water. He kissed her again. Shay took a deep breath. _

"_I hate you." She said._

"_No you don't." Caleb said…_

**You don't know her like I do**  
><strong>You'll never understand<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what we've been through<strong>  
><strong>That girl's my best friend<strong>  
><strong>And there's no way you're gonna help me<strong>  
><strong>She's the only one who can<strong>  
><strong>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<strong>  
><strong>You don't know her like I do<strong>

Caleb clutched the beer tightly. He stared at the game as it went on. Pogue didn't understand. Shay was his best friend. She walked out with more than his friendship, she walked out with his heart. His engagement ring still on her finger. That had to be a sign right?

**I**** can't forget, or drink away these memories.**  
><strong>It fills my soul with all the little things.<strong>  
><strong>And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family<strong>  
><strong>It's like she stole my way to breathe<strong>  
><strong>Don't try to tell me it stops hurting<strong>  
><strong>Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it<strong>

_Shay laid her head on her knees. She cried remembering the blood on Sadie after Sidney killed her. Shay was supposed to pull that trigger. Someone walked into her room._

"_Talk to me, Shay bay." Caleb's voice said. He sat in front of her._

"_I was supposed to pull the trigger. Sidney saw that I couldn't do it so he pulled it. Sadie died because of me." Shay said. She wouldn't meet his eyes. _

"_But you didn't, Shay." He said. _

"_Doesn't matter I knew. Sadie was gonna die. I knew." Shay swore. She looked up. "Just like I knew Mom and Dad were gonna get killed. I saw it happen. Before hand." Caleb took her hand and tilted her face up._

"_You knew but you also know you couldn't do anything about it." He said._

**You don't know her like I do**  
><strong>You'll never understand<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what we've been through<strong>  
><strong>That girl's my best friend<strong>  
><strong>And there's no way you're gonna help me<strong>  
><strong>She's the only one who can<strong>  
><strong>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<strong>  
><strong>You don't know her like I do<strong>

_Caleb grabbed Shay's arm. His eyes were pitch black to her blue coated ones. _

"_This isn't you." He hissed. Shay snorted._

"_Then tell me who I am. Give me one reason not to kill him… he killed Sadie." Shay swore. _

"_Because you're not a killer." Caleb swore. He kissed Shay harder than he ever had. "Because I fell in love with the nicest girl in the history of witches." Shay went limp in his grip. _

"_I want to make him suffer." She said. _

"_But you don't need to." He told her holding her against his chest. He let her cry._

**You don't know her like I do**  
><strong>You'll never understand<strong>  
><strong>You don't know what we've been through<strong>  
><strong>That girl's my best friend<strong>  
><strong>There's no way you're gonna help me<strong>  
><strong>She's the only one who can<strong>  
><strong>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose<strong>  
><strong>You don't know her like I do<strong>

Shay raised her fist. She wanted to knock on the door she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The door opened and she stood face to face with her fiancé.

"I'm sorry." She said. Caleb shrugged.

"For what?" He said with a smirk. A smirk that took her back to the first time she met him when they were ten. She had come to visit Tyler and her aunt and uncle in Ipswich. She had thrown a clump of mud at Caleb and he had lied for her.

"I love you, Danvers." Shay swore, kissing him and wiping the smirk off his face. He cupped the back of her head as he kissed her back.


End file.
